ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gathering (Ya-Mi-Oh!)
Story It is a cloudy day, as Ishizu gets off the bus, walking towards the museum. She stops, then turns to enter the park instead. She goes to an isolated section, before stopping. Ishizu: If it is a confrontation that you desire, then you are on the correct path. Approach, or I cannot be held responsible for my actions. Mahad drops from the treetops, kneeling to her. Mahad: My apologies, Priestess Isis. It is good to see your face again. Ishizu turns, and lets out a gasp of surprise. Ishizu: You’re! One of the High Priests, that served the Pharaoh to the time of his death. Mahad: And you are one of them as well, Priestess Isis. Ishizu shakes her head. Ishizu: No. My bloodline runs to her family in Ancient Egypt, but I am not the same woman that you knew. Mahad: And yet, you still serve the Pharaoh. Ishizu: His descendent, maybe. A bloodline so far lost that he may never make the connection. But tell me, how is it that you have lived for these 3,000 years? Mahad: By will of the Pharaoh. He told me to survive, as he would have need of me in the future. Therefore, I gave my soul to one who could grant me immortality, and the alien DNA that would allow me and my body to survive. Ishizu’s gaze turns to suspicion, grasping her fist. Ishizu: What are you here for? Mahad: I am sorry, My Lady. But until a time that my current master is defeated, I cannot serve the Pharaoh as I hope to. I will have done something that is unforgivable, but you must defeat him in order for me to be free. Mahad leaps back into the trees, disappearing. Ishizu glares in his direction, then walks off in a hurry. Leo, Luna and a young boy named Mokuba, who has large black hair, are walking to school. Leo and Mokuba are wearing the blue school uniform, while Luna is wearing a red one. Mokuba: And then, he blasts the dark creature with lightning! I swear, the White Dragon is the coolest hero ever! Leo: Not true! Yami is! He’s the one who destroyed the dark creature! Mokuba: That guy’s a criminal! My brother says that his markings means he’s been in jail before! Leo: Yeah, well, where is this White Dragon guy? No one ever sees him around! Luna: (Sighs) Oh, you boys! Your arguing is giving me a headache! Mokuba: Hehe. (He rubs the back of his head in an embarrassed way.) Sorry about that. What do you think, Luna? Luna: I think that both of them could be equal. I mean, we don’t know who White Dragon is. He could be from East Domino too. Mokuba: Aw, get real! Luna: I am. There isn’t enough info to, (Gasps) Leo, run! Luna takes off running, as Leo and Mokuba look confused. Leo: Run? From what? Leo is enwrapped in bandages, as he falls to the ground, squirming to get free. Mahad lands and runs past Mokuba, knocking him down. Mokuba: Hey! Mokuba runs after him, as Leo struggles. Leo: Oh, thanks for just leaving me here! Mokuba pulls out his phone, dialing it as he runs. Mokuba: White Dragon! Someone’s after my friend! Luna makes a turn down an alley, her looking behind her to see if she lost Mahad. She crashes into a series of trash cans, tumbling down and getting buried in garbage. Luna: Ew! Mahad drops from above, catching her in bandages. He grabs her and climbs up the alley walls, making his way out. Mokuba makes it to the entrance of the alley, and heads to the trash can pile to search for Luna. Luna: Leo! Mokuba looks up, and tries to keep up. Mahad swings low, and extends his bandages to grab Leo. A stream of white lightning soars through the air, disintegrating the bandages. Mahad swings up onto a roof, when White Dragon appears, using jet shoes to fly up and meet him. White Dragon: You’re done here. Put the girl down. Luna: White Dragon? Why, can’t I hear your thoughts? Mahad: Forgive me, but I do not have the luxury of surrendering. I was told to capture the twin mutants, but to claim the girl if that plan failed. I cannot leave empty handed. White Dragon: Didn’t say you were going to leave. White Dragon fires a lightning blast, as Mahad dodges, taking off running. White Dragon gives pursuit, as Mahad extends several bandage limbs at him. White Dragon dodges and blasts through them, firing another shot at Mahad. Mahad jumps down a crevasse between buildings, as White Dragon stands at the top, prepared to fire. He’s kicked from behind, him stumbling and rolling onto the next roof. Camula: Just like a boy. Arrogant and never paying attention to where he is going. Mahad! The girl! Mahad climbs back up, giving Luna to Camula. Mahad: Ensure that she reaches the master unharmed. Camula: Bah! You think you can tell me what to do?! I give the orders here! You stay behind and ensure that one doesn’t chase me. Camula flies off with Luna, as White Dragon flies after her as well. Mahad stretches his arm, grabbing White Dragon’s leg, pulling him back. White Dragon uses the chance to kick Mahad in the face, knocking him down to the street below. Mokuba and Leo arrive, as White Dragon crashes down, pinning Mahad to the ground. Mokuba: You got him! Leo: Where’s Luna? White Dragon: Gone. Another one came and took her. Leo: No way! You have to follow her! White Dragon: I don’t have to do anything, kid. You’re lucky I came at all. Mokuba: Oh, come on, White Dragon! Can’t you please try and find her? White Dragon: (Sighs) No promises. Mokuba: Ha! See? He is the best! Leo: (Unenthusiastically) Yeah, yeah, sure. Oh, and your house was broken into. Mokuba: What are you? Mokuba gets a message on his phone, warning him about the break in. He leads Leo and White Dragon to his house, White Dragon dragging Mahad along. The door was left open, and the insides torn apart. Mokuba: My brother is going to furious. White Dragon: Check to see if anything is missing. You. (He pulls Mahad up.) What is your plan? Mahad: I will speak only to Yami. White Dragon: I heard he was back in town. Where is he? Leo: He’s staying at my place. Everyone looks at Leo, who looks smug. Leo: I have a superhero living in my house! How’s that for awesome? White Dragon: It’s your lucky day, kid. You get to stick around. Lead the way. End Scene Noah is in his office, the clouds getting thicker and darker in the sky. In the corner of the room is Dartz. Dartz: You certainly have a flair for the dramatic, kid. Noah: What better way to prove that the Genome-Disruptor you asked for works than to make it public? The half breeds will scurry to fight back, and we’ll slaughter them like cattle. Dartz: I would’ve appreciated it better if you didn’t use my men as guinea pigs. I helped convince the Board to allow you to take up power and that is the thanks I get? Noah: At the moment, the effects are only temporary. By now, they should have their abilities back. Dartz: I assume you know this by its effects on you? Perhaps you shouldn’t have been as hasty when I suggested doing the same to you as I did my followers. Noah: But without it, you couldn’t have possibly have expected me to finish your design in less than a year. And now, you’ll do your part, right? Dartz: I have done much, boy. The half breeds will be wiped out, starting with their shapeshifting hero. My men are already commencing that task. Yami: It’s obviously a trap. Yami and Crow are off to the side, as the Arcadia House is getting ready to move out. Weevil, Rex, Mako, Mai, Bastion, Tania, Joey and Mindy are getting ready to go. Aki and Espa are helping them, as Sayer speaks with Yami and Crow. Sayer: You saw their device, and the effect it has. If we don’t take the initiative, Crow: They want you to act like the monsters they think you are. Makes it justified to kill you. Sayer: Which they will if we don’t destroy that device. How long until they use it as a weapon against us? If they make the first strike with that kind of weapon, then we’ll have no moves. The time is now. Sayer begins his march, the others following. Yami pouts, as he walks in the opposite direction. Crow follows him. Crow: So, what’s our next move? Yami: I don’t know. A battle of this scale, in the heart of West Domino? There’s no telling the implications this will have, or the consequences. Sayer doesn’t consider what will happen tomorrow if they win. Defeating Kaiba Corp means nothing. Crow: Two of us, all of them. You think we could take them? Yami: If we convince Ishizu, maybe. But she seems more of a pacifist. Lightning rains down from above, exploding in front of them. Yami and Crow turn, seeing Rafael and a Loboan Kalin on a rooftop, Kalin smacking his chaps. Crow: I thought those guys lost their abilities! Yami: Obviously not permanently. Kalin: Eh eh! I love this! Time for a snack! I call the bird! Rafael: He’s not needed alive anything. Kalin and Rafael jump off, cratering the ground. Yami swiftly activates the Dueltrix and places two cards on the blades. He then slaps it down. Articdrillo: Articdrillo! Articdrillo raises his arm, pumping his jackhammer and firing ice beams. Kalin paces to the side dodging and charges at Crow. Crow rolls back, catching Kalin with his feet and kicking him over. Rafael shoots lightning at Articdrillo, as he pumps his jackhammers into the ground, forming icicles as a shield. Rafael tackles through the ice, shattering it. He swings his fist, as Articdrillo catches Rafael, the touch freezing Rafael over. Rafael: Nice try. But you’ve lost. Rafael’s towers spark, as he electrocutes Articdrillo, stunning him and breaking the ice on himself. He then pulls out a syringe like device, plugging it into the Dueltrix symbol. He presses the plunger, as it injects into the Dueltrix. The Dueltrix flashes, as Articdrillo reverts. Yami: What the? Yami looks at the Dueltrix, seeing the Crush Virus instead of the Dueltrix symbol. Yami: This thing again?! Rafael: We recently borrowed the Crush Virus from White Dragon. Kalin! Quit playing with your food. Finish it. Kalin is snapping at Crow, who holds him back with his chicken foot. Kalin: Oh, yes! Kalin fires a sonic howl, blasting Crow back into a wall. Kalin charges and bites at Crow, Crow ducking and dodging. Crow: Yami! Yami: The Dueltrix is on the fritz! Whatever I transform into next, get ready to run! Yami activates the Dueltrix, and slaps it down. He transforms into Wildmutt, with metal patches from Gutrot on his body. They are on his shoulders, head, and random spots over his body. The metal parts connects to Wildmutt’s collar, as his gas chamber connects to his nostrils. Wildrot: (Roars) Rafael: Such a mix matched fusion. Perfect to kill him. Wildrot stumbles around blindly, trying to sniff out Rafael’s location. Rafael shoots lightning, striking Wildrot, sending him flying into Crow. Kalin gets ready to charge, as Wildrot releases gas from his nostrils, Kalin sniffing it. He howls in discontent, holding his nose. Kalin: Pee-yew! That is horrible! Wildrot sniffs the air in the gas, as he smirks. Wildrot roars, as he releases a stream of gas from his nostrils, burying himself and Crow in it. Rafael shoots lightning into the gas, it igniting an explosion. The smoke clears, Wildrot and Crow gone. Rafael: We need to report back. Dartz will not be happy. Kalin: (Rolling around in pain) No! We hunt them down like rabbits! Rafael: If you can’t track them, then that would be pointless. End Scene Yami and Crow arrive back at the penthouse, where they meet with Ms. Dorothy in the lobby area. Mrs. Dorothy: Why, hello, Yami! Crow! Yami: Mrs. Dorothy! I must say, you are looking younger everyday. Mrs. Dorothy: Oh, you! Yami: Would you happen to know if Ishizu is home? Mrs. Dorothy: She is, actually. She received a call from Leo, and came rushing back. Yami: Leo’s here too? He’s supposed to be in school! Crow: I don’t like this. Yami: Let’s get up there. Yami and Crow run over to the elevator, swiping their access card. They ride the elevator up, jazz music playing in the elevator. Crow: Couldn’t they pick any other kind of music? Yami: It’s starting to grow on me. Crow: When did you get interested in music? Yami: While I was, traveling, I dated a musician for a few weeks. It’s really a whole different culture. The elevator arrives at the penthouse, as they get out. Ishizu, Leo, and White Dragon are there, with Mahad tied up on the floor. Crow: Whoa. Full house. Yami: White Dragon being here makes sense, but the Thep Khufan? Leo: He and his friends stole Luna! Yami: What? Why do they need her? Ishizu: This one can explain to you. Ishizu shoves Mahad towards Yami, who is unable to get up. Yami: Explain then. Mahad: My Pharaoh, it is an honor to serve you again. Yami: Pharaoh? Ishizu: You resemble a Pharaoh of old in appearance. Which we can discuss more later. Mahad. Mahad: Yes, of course. My master, Dartz, has lived for thousands of years, and infused me with alien DNA so I may do the same. He sees the hybrids as his greatest adversaries. Crow: Why? He uses them. Mahad: He has other servants. Others that he can control the minds of. The only catch is, they have to be 100% human to achieve this. Or at least, have any other DNA repressed. Crow: Wait, wait! So, is Kaiba Corp and this Dartz guy in league with each other?! Voice: They are. Everyone turns, as Aster and Skurd walk in from the patio. Yami: You?! Aster: Yes, I can imagine your surprise. You thought that I was your enemy. Skurd: Well, he’s not. He’s just exceedingly shallow. Aster: Hey! Skurd: He fought you before for the money. However, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a conscious. Aster: We served as their, test subjects for that thing. It rendered Skurd inert, and completely repressed another’s alien form. They did a test on him afterwards. His genome read to be 100% human. Skurd: With suspicion afoot, I convinced my fellow to snoop into the new leader, Noah. We found a connection between him and Paradius, run by Dartz. Mahad: Paradius is the company that he runs. His cult, Doma, runs in the underground. His goal is to summon the great Leviathan. And to do that, he needs many sacrifices. White Dragon: So, a nut job is trying to turn hybrids into humans so he can control their minds to sacrifice to some sea serpent. (He turns to Yami.) This is what happens when you come back to town. All the crazies come out. Yami: Why do they need Luna? Mahad: Although the Leviathan needs sacrifices, it needs, a vessel to return to this world. And the girl would enhance its own telepathic powers. Yami: (Suspiciously) Telepathic powers? I don’t like the sound of that. Ishizu: It seems like that we must work together. White Dragon: Oh, no. I’m not getting involved with you guys again. Leo: You promised you would help my sister! Yami: Besides, I need your help with something. Yami holds up the Dueltrix, revealing the Crush symbol on it. Yami: You still have the vaccine? White Dragon: But how, ah. Now it all makes sense. Fine. I’ll get it. Only because I know you’ll bug me otherwise. Aster: If you’re interested in paying, I’d love to help. Crow: There’s this big a crisis and you’re asking for money?! I’ll never understand you humans. Aster: Feeling’s mutual. Yami: Enough! This is how it’s going to go down. White Dragon, get the vaccine. Leo, Ishizu, you’re coming with me. Aster, you’re going to try and prevent the Arcadia House from ruining everything. Aster: Hold on! Who made you leader?! Yami: I’m sorry. Do you have a plan? Aster: Sure. I’ll tell you if you pay. Yami: Which means if Dartz wins, they’ll be no one left to pay you for your services. How does that sound? Skurd: He has a point. Aster: Who’s side are you on? Yami: Crow, I want you here. I want you to watch over the prisoner here. Make sure he doesn’t try and pull anything. Crow: You’re benching me?! Yami: If keeping him trapped cripples their power, then I need someone I trust to watch him. Crow: Heh. Trying to butter me up. Sounds good! Yami: In that case, let’s stop this Dartz guy. Characters * Yami * Ishizu * Leo * Luna * Mokuba * White Dragon * Crow * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * Mrs. Dorothy Neutral * Arcadia House ** Sayer ** Aki Izayoi ** Espa Roba ** Weevil Underwood ** Rex Raptor ** Mako ** Mai ** Tania ** Bastion ** Joey ** Mindy Villains * Noah Kaiba * Doma ** Dartz ** Mahad ** Camula ** Rafael ** Kalin Aliens Used * Articdrillo * Wildrot (first appearance) Trivia * This episode reveals the plot of Doma, to revive the Leviathan. * It's hinted that Noah's part alien. * White Dragon makes his official return. * Aster and Skurd joins the heroes' side. * The Dueltrix gets infected again with the Crush Virus. * The team of heroes is a group of six. Five boys and one girl. This is based off Marvel's Avengers in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Paradius Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ancient Egypt Arc